


For Whom The Bell Tolls

by Dullahan_Drafts



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Guro, M/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 11:36:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20741579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dullahan_Drafts/pseuds/Dullahan_Drafts
Summary: As the last survivor, The Wraith decides to leave you with a little extra humiliation on the way out





	For Whom The Bell Tolls

The cold fog swirls across the ground, dancing away from your feet with each impact as you run for your life through the trees and trashed cars. That terrifying heartbeat rings in your ears, pounding with an unfaltering rhythm. You can almost feel the red glow of the killer's stain on your spine. As you dart between the junked cars and heaps of trash, you manage to slam some of it down upon your pursuer. You hear him groan in pain, but don't stay to watch if you actually hit him. You only keep running, toward the neon glow of the gas station at the center of this hell. That horrible pounding in your ears grows softer and softer, and as you hear the soft ding from the door you duck through, a rush of wind gusts past you, and things go quiet, save for the groan of metal from the rusted cars outside, and the occasional caw of a crow. You begin to slip between the shelves, long empty of their snacks, look for another way out. But all the windows are either still intact or boarded up. And since the generator isn't running, the garage door is still shut. Your only way out is the way you came. And right as that realization hits you, you hear that infernal bell.

You barely have time to scream before you feel that axe hit your shoulder, driving you into the ground. It hurts. It hurts so fucking bad, and you can feel your blood pooling around you. You groan in pain as you're lifted out of the pool of your own blood. The killer throws you over his shoulder, and you weakly squirm for freedom, desperate to get away. He stumbles under you, trying to keep control of your movements by bracing you with the spine of his axe. It wasn't much, but it didn't need to be. He didn't have far to walk, which you quickly realize as you feel the hook sink into your other shoulder. You howl with pain, grasping at the bloody metal sticking through your flesh. 

The killer drops his axe, staring at you with his glowing eyes. He stands motionless for a moment, gaze locked with yours. Then his hand grabs the front of your pants. With a single yank, fabric tears, and your lower half is exposed to the elements. His cold hand cups you between the legs with surprising tenderness, given the force he used to drive his blade into you. As his fingers caress your balls with smooth dexterity, you can feel your cock begin to respond. Despite the horror of the situation, despite the roaring pain in your shoulders, and despite the chill of his touch, you're getting hard. You're almost incredulous at how easily he's stirring you up, though your lower half is standing at an eager attention. "What the fuck are you…" you begin to as, but the killer interrupts you with his other hand. With the same level of tenderness, with the same pallidness of the skin, he begins stroking your shaft, exciting your dick further. It's fully erect now, standing proud in the cold night air. Your legs kick uselessly from the stimulation, body writhing from his expert touch. 

A bead of precum forms at the tip, oozing slightly from the urethra. You can almost see it glisten in the neon glow of the Gas Heaven sign. Almost, because it was only there for a moment before this wraith's black tongue darted out to lick it up. You let out a sound between a yelp and a moan. His hands may have been cold, but his mouth was _freezing_. And yet, as his tongue continued to play with the slit and rub around the head, you can't help but admit it feels utterly amazing. Your body twists and squirms as he drops the hand that had been on your shaft, clearing room in order to wrap his icy lips around the head. Another moan escapes your lips as he begins to suck, the pleasure of his mouth intertwining seamlessly with the pain wracking the rest of your body. You can't stop moaning, either, a sound the wraith seems to be taking great pride in. Or at least, it seems he's taking some smug satisfaction. 

Your eyes travel upwards, your mind practically going blank as he begins bobbing his head forward, taking more and more of your cock into his dead mouth. And that's when you see it. All your writhing had drawn the attention of the Entity. Its claws were nearly formed around you, and as the wraith reaches halfway down your shaft, the claws materialize, and you barely manage to catch the one aimed directly for your heart. The wraith is now sucking you off with everything he has, the hand cupping your balls speeding up its gentle massage. You hate to admit it, but you're getting close. It's impossible to focus on both resisting the pleasure and fending off the claws of the Entity, and you're barely managing to do either. It didn't help that the killer, by virtue of his ghostly form, hasn't had to come up for air once, making his assault merciless. All you can think is how you aren't going to last. What you weren't expecting was how right you were. Mere moments after that thought crosses your mind, the orgasm rocks your body. Hot seed floods the cold mouth of the killer. How unfortunate that you barely have time to enjoy it. Right as the scream of pleasure rips its way out of your mouth, the Entity's claw slips past your hands, and impales your chest. You're pulled from the wraith's mouth as the Entity lifts its sacrifice out of the trial, a few stray shots of cum raining down before the portal closes.


End file.
